The invention relates to a steering system in a vehicle.
Vehicle steering systems which have a steering shaft which is actuable via the steering wheel and is coupled to a toothed rack, via which the steerable wheels are adjustable by a desired wheel steering angle are known, for example from DE 197 03 903 A1. An electric servomotor which acts directly on the steering shaft and applies an assisting servo torque thereto is provided for assisting the steering power.
During the assembly, care should be taken to ensure a high degree of accuracy in the aligning of the longitudinal axis of the electric servomotor with respect to the steering shaft axis so that a play-free kinematic coupling between the rotor shaft of the electric servomotor and the steering shaft is ensured. This is a prerequisite for a high degree of efficiency and a long service life.